Là où les Astres se rencontrent
by Clingal
Summary: Elwing a fait une promesse, une grande et belle promesse. Et c'est peut-être grâce à elle que la vie de plus d'une personne a changée.
1. Prologue

_(Disclaimer: Le Potterverse appartient à JKR, le reste sort de mon imagination)_

_Elle est étendue sur là lande nue, pâle, son visage à l'expression de celui qui part pour un long voyage. Un homme est étendu à quelques mètres d'elle. Mort. Un rictus méprisant tord encore un visage qui autrefois sembla beau. Ils sont figés. Les vagues qui s'écrasent sur les falaises brise leur silence mortuaire, le vent secoue leurs cheveux encore poisseux de sang de la guerre qu'ils ont mené. Ils ne sont encore que des enfants aux yeux de l'univers, poussière d'essence humaine. La femme respire encore, faiblement, il faut presque se coucher au dessus d'elle pour entendre sa respiration, les derniers battements de son coeur s'essoufflent. _

Alors c'est comme ça quand on meurt? Le froid et puis le silence. J'aurais peut-être le droit au long tunnel avec la lumière blanche. C'est bizarre comme sensation... Enfin si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça vu que quand on meurt on ne ressent plus rien, normalement, j'ai l'impression que tout s'éteint au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé par avoir froid, horriblement froid, comme prise à l'entière d'une gangue de glace puis à ne plus sentir mes orteils, mes pieds, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir bouger la tête désormais j'arrive seulement à ouvrir mes paupières, le ciel s'obscurcit je crois, il fait peut-être nuit. Combien de jour suis-je restée là? Combien d'heures depuis que j'ai disparu? Peut-être qu'ils me recherchent ? Non...

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Il fait vraiment noir désormais, j'aurai bien aimé revoir un coucher de soleil avant de mourir. Mourir comme c'est étrange de s'entendre dire ça, je sais que c'est ce qui est entrain de ce passer, je n'ai pas peur, c'est long. Comme si mon corps pèse si lourd qu'il m'empêche de partir de là où je suis. Je ne sais même pas si ils s'en sont sortis, je ne sais même pas si il a survécu... De toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance puisque je suis entrain de mourir.

Saloperie de guerre a laquelle il n'y aura pas vraiment gagnant au final, des larmes, de la douleur, des morts. Des jeunes comme vieux, certains qui avaient vu passer beaucoup d'hivers et d'autres trop peu. Au moins _lui_ aussi _il_ est mort, je _l_'ai tué quand tout l'air autour de nous a paru exploser, ça j'en suis sûre. Moi par contre... J'aurais bien aimé mourir vieille, avoir des petits enfants, je ne _le _verrai même pas grandir, rien que cette idée me remplis d'amertume. Je crois que j'aurai été une bonne mère, _lui_ aussi aurait été un bon père, je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi que c'était _lui_ le père de mes enfants pas un autre. Finalement j'en aurais eu qu'un et pour mon enfant je ne serai même pas un souvenir, encore trop jeune. Morte, un sort lancé par une baguette et c'est tout ? C'est triste, la vie ne tient à vraiment pas grand chose. J'ai presque envie de rire, j'aimais bien rire. J'aimais être heureuse...J'aime je ne suis pas tout à fait morte, pas encore. Ah tiens une lumière ! Est-ce que j'ai les yeux fermés ou est-ce une étoile ? J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles, l'immensité du ciel, elles nous rappellent combien nous sommes si petit, les Centaures ont toujours fait confiance aux astres...Que disaient-ils ? Ah oui _"Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence "*_. Et ils avaient raison, si elles s'éteignent alors nous aussi, on ne peut pas vivre sans lumière. J'aime pas le noir. J'aime pas l'obscurité et les choses qu'elle renferme, je crois que je ne suis pas très courageuse, en réalité j'ai mentis quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur, je suis terrifiée.

La lumière se fait grandissante maintenant, je crois qu'elle m'enveloppe. C'est rassurant, j'entends des voix à travers la lumière, des voix qui me sont familières mais que je n'ai pas entendue depuis longtemps. Je suis vraiment morte alors ? Dommage j'aurais bien aimé leur dire au revoir, les serrer dans mes bras, leur dire combien je les aime. On ne dit jamais assez au gens combien on les aime, ce n'est donc que lorsqu'on meurt qu'on en prend conscience. Serais-je devenue sage ? J'aimerais bien me réincarner, je pourrais continuer à vivre, chat, chien... Quoique, ils ne sauraient pas que c'est moi si je revenais dans le monde des vivants sous une nouvelle forme. Alors à quoi bon ?

Je perçois des couleurs à travers la lumière, du bleu, le ciel sans doute, du vert, des arbres comme ceux qui ont bordés ma première maison, les souvenirs affluent, alors c'est vrai quand on meurt on voit sa vie défiler devant nous.

_En espérant que vous ayez apprécié_

_* Wiliam Shakespeare. _


	2. Chapitre 1

Je voudrais revoir Poudlard, les escaliers, la Salle sur Demande, les sabliers des quatres maisons. Le Poudlard que je vois ici n'est pas réel, il n'est qu'image, je ne peux pas toucher les pierres froides des murs, je ne peux pas sentir l'odeur mystérieuse de la fôret interdite. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il soit encore debout. Je crois que je pleurs.

Hagrid a cru mourir lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant atteignit ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux, cherchant l'origine de ce qui avait interrompu le silence alentours, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Ne trouvant rien d'inhabituel devant lui, le grand homme se mit à ramasser le bois qu'il avait fait tomber au sol en sursautant. Et de nouveau, un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Celui-ci bien plus petit, un murmure, une plainte à peine audible."Hagrid". Puis des sanglots. Le barbu se retourna alors et vit enfin l'origine de ces pleurs. _"Elwing? Elwing, c'est bien toi? _demanda Hagrid, plus que surpris de me trouver au sol, les joues mouillées et rougies par le chagrin._Que fais-tu là ma fille? Pourquoi pleures tu donc, qui y-a-t'il? "_Je ne répond pas, mais mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. J'avait maintenant du mal à respirer, hoquetante. Hagrid me souleva du dur sol hivernal de son jardin et tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ma rassurer avec des _"Allez, allez. Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas."_il rentrait afin d'être au chaud dans sa cabane. Il me serra bien fort dans ses bras devant sa cheminée, assis dans son vieux fauteuil, se balançant d'avant en arrière de manière à me calmer.

Je suis assise sur une chaise je les regardes tout les deux. Je ne pourrais jamais retouner boire le thé avec mon vieil ami.

Après quelques minutes, je finis par me redresser, les yeux et joues bouffis par les larmes. "Mes huit ans" chasse ces dernières de ses yeux rouges et lançe un triste sourire au grand homme, qui le lui rendit. -_"Merci, Hagrid._ Je n'hoquetait plus que légèrement à présent. Hagrid me sourit de nouveau. _- Jeune fille, vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille, là dehors ! Dis-moi, comment es-tu donc arrivée ici? - J'ai transplané, _soufflais-je. _- Toute seule?,_ j'hoche légèrement la tête, Mais dis donc, tu t'améliores!, s'exclama le grand homme, voulant me faire sourire. Et dis moi encore, où sont tes parents? " Nous nous raidissont à ces mots, puis mon Passé tente de faire disparaître de toutes ses forces la boule qui vient de se former dans sa résultats. La Elwing jeune éclate de nouveau en sanglots, au désespoir d'Hagrid. - "Oh, Elwing! Ca va, ça va aller, tout ira bien", murmura t'il encore alors qu'il reprenait son mouvement d'avant en arrière. Et avant qu'il ne puisse sans rendre compte, une trentaine de minutes avait passé, j'était à présent endormie dans ses bras.

Je sais qu'Hagrid était un peu déboussolé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire mais _"Dumbledore lui le saurait, c'était un grand homme sage avec toujours une solution pour chaque problème"_ avait-il sans doute pensé.

C'était les vacances de Noël et peu d'élèves restaient au château, c'est pourquoi Hagrid décida de faire au plus vite et passa directement par le Hall, dans lequel il croisa Minerva. Quand cette dernière vit qu'Hagrid semblait se diriger vers le Grand Escalier, chose assez inhabituelle vu qu'il ne pénétrait jamais dans le château, elle s'enquit de sa venue avant de remarquer une petite chose entre les bras d'Hagrid. Le demi-géant s'adressa à elle en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas me réveiller .- _C'est Elwing, la fille d'Asselius et Selena,_ déclara Hagrid rapidement, _je l'ai trouvée dans mon jardin, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore. - Je sais bien, je l'ai reconnue mais que fait-elle ici ? _demanda la professeur de métamorphose en ajoutant, _dans votre jardin? J'ai effectivement entendu un bruit comme si quelqu'un avait transplané tout à l'heure, un de ses parents a donc fait le voyage avec elle? - Non ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle, je ne sais pas où ils sont... Vous pensez que … ?_demanda Hagrid en déglutissant et s'imaginant le pire, car cela faisait quelque temps que beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre disparaissaient, il était fort possible qu'ils aient été les suivants. _Asselius et Selena …_ souffla Minerva pour elle-même s'imaginant elle aussi ce qu'il avait pu leur arriver, _je l'ignore. Dépêchons-nous de trouver Albus." _

La professeur de métamorphose et le demi géant se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Minerva ne cessait d'espérer que les deux Aurors aient décidé de se cacher en me laissant à Poudlard pour que j'y soit en sécurité. Trop avaient péri ces derniers temps, trop avaient souffert. Hagrid semblait lui aussi perdu dans les mêmes réflexions mais gardait cependant un oeil inquiet sur "mes huit ans".

"_Fizwizbiz"_ dit MacGonagall à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le mot de passe, nom d'une friandise, semblait presque insultant en ces temps si sombres. Cette dernière pivota, raclant le sol au passage et dévoilant l'ecalier qui leur permettrait d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Albus fut surpris de voir arriver deux de ses amis si tôt dans l'après-midi et surtout de voir que l'un d'eux tenait dans ses bras une petite fille, qui lui semblait familière. Hagrid exposa rapidement la situation à Dumbledore, expliquant quand et comment il l'avait trouvée mais qu'il ignorait où étaient ses parents et que dès qu'il avait abordé le sujet, j'avait fondu en larmes.

Je sais ce qu'Albus se dit en ce moment, certaine fois cela me révulse qu'il ait pu imaginer une chose pareille...

La fille d'Asselius et Selena - il s'était enfin souvenu de qui j'était -, ses parents ne s'en seraient probablement pas séparés s'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis en danger. S'ils étaient morts, il était en partie responsable, il n'avait pas été assez prudent le jour où il avait rencontré le professeur Trelawney à La Tête de Sanglier. C'était un peu de sa faute si Severus avait averti Tom de l'existence de la prophétie et que tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient des enfants avaient décidés de changer leur date de naissance les faisant naître tous en juillet et de sexe masculin pour brouiller les pistes et ainsi protéger les plus concernés par cette prophétie... De nouveaux pions de son jeu venaient de tomber et détruire Voldemort devenait maintenant plus difficile car il lui restait moins de coup à jouer pour le mettre en échec. Entre temps, je métait réveillée et je les regardait. Mon regard, je le vois à présent est celui de quelqu'un qui avait vécu depuis trop longtemps ou a vu des choses horribles, le même regard que celui d'Albus sauf que je n'avais que huit ans.

Hagrid m'avait posée au sol alors Dumbledore s'adressa à moi presque troublé par cette ressemblance de regard . _" Bonjour Elwing, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi car tu devais être trop jeune mais je connais bien tes parents "_ dit-il , ses yeux gris plongé dans les mien. _"Connaissais "_ prononça une voix dans mon esprit. Cette voix c'était la mienne, elle avait un accent mélancolique ... Déjà les larmes me montaient aux yeux, des larmes de rage et de tristesse, un homme m'avait volé ses parents, son enfance, ses espoirs, ses rêves. Mon Passé s'était éteint, consumé à la mort de mes parents. Je n'était qu'une enfant! On ne pouvait pas faire ça à un enfant! Comment avais-je pu voir ce à quoi personne ne devrait jamais assister ?! Il fallait, et je le savait, que je continu à vivre. Vivre? Comme cela sonnait creux à ce moment. Les larmes coulaient, de plus en plus. Mes battements de coeur s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que j'acceptais la vérité, ils ne reviendraient pas mais ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Ils s'étaient battus pour quelque chose en quoi ils croyaient, alors j'allai faire de même, je serai forte, rendant ainsi leur mort bien plus héroïque. Quelque chose changea dans mon regard au terme de cette tempête intérieure et Albus s'en aperçut mais ne comprit le pas entièrement. Comme un renouveau, là où la flamme semblait s'être éteinte, en brillait une nouvelle encore plus forte et magnifique. Comme lorsqu'une étoile grandit et devient encore plus éclatante, J'avais vieillis malgré moi, et l'espoir de temps meilleurs semblait avoir presque remplaçé la douloureuse mort de mes parents dans mon esprit.

Le première souvenirs que j'ai de Poudlard c'est celui là, le paysage s'estompe, je suis comme plongée dans une Pensine, je nage dans le flot de mes souvenirs, j'en redoute déjà la fin.

/J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitiez pas à laisser une review ! :)/


	3. Chapter 2

_Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussis à dire ça, avec ce ton détaché, je me fais honte. _

_"Je suis désolée mais ils sont morts monsieur."_

La révelation sembla clouer les trois adultes sur place, les deux Aurors qu'ils connaisaient, appréçiaient étaient morts et chacun des adultes connaissait le coupable. Albus prit la parole, après un temps, m'expliquant sommairement la raison de la mort de mes parents, un mage noir qui après l'annonce d'une prophétie concernant un enfant capable de l'arrêter avait décidé de l'empêcher d'y arrive, tous les adultes qui avaient pu protéger les réels parents et l'enfant concerné par la prophétie disparaissaient les uns à près les autres, comme les miens. Après un instant de silence il ne prononça qu'un unique mot qui fit frissoner Hagrid et Minerva: _" Voldemort "._

Je compris instanténemment. C'était donc à cause de lui. Je savais que je ne pourrai sans doute jamais lui faire subir ce que mes parents avaient endurés et je n'était pas sûre de le vouloir, je ne voulait devenir un monstre mais je me fis une promesse que dès que je pourrai géner Voldemort dans ce qu'il entreprendrait je le ferais. Pour moi, pour mes parents et tous les autres dont j'ignorais les noms "_Voldemort a échoué" _pensais-je _._

C'est fou de se dire qu'à huit ans j'ai pu me promettre une telle chose et que j'ai presque réussi à la tenir cette promesse. Oh...Harry, pardonnes-moi si je n'ai pas pu, su te protéger jusqu'au bout.

-_" Est-ce que je vais rester ici ?_" finis-je par dire à l'attention des adultes présents. Il ne restait plus aucun membre de ma famille vivants, Albus après une courte concertation avec Minerva et Hagrid qui pourtant me sembla énormément car mon Passé redoutait de se retrouver seule dans un orphelinat pour jeune sorciers avec ses derniers souvenirs, le directeur lui répondit enfin :

-_" je crois que c'est le mieux que vous puissiez espérer demoiselle, et je doute que chacun de nous ici présent ne si oppose, le professeur MacGonagall et moi deviendront vos tuteurs mais cela se fera bien sûr si vous êtes d'accord." _déclara Albus appuyant ses propos du regard vers Minerva et Hagrid qui hochèrent tout deux la tête en signe d'accord évidemment pour me montrer qu'ils étaient tous là pour moi. Le garde chasse ajouta que je pourrait venir le voir quand je voudrai, qu'il serait ravi de me recevoir, ce à quoi je répondis que je serai enchantée de venir prendre le thé chez lui tous les après midi. Les questions à propos de ma mise sous tutelle, de mon coffre à Gringott's, de mon héritage et de ma vie à Poudlard s'enchainèrent pendant plusieurs heures, J'avait presque oublié que c'était ce matin même que j'avais perdu ses parents et non la veille, et en s'en rendant compte "mes huits ans" se sentirent

coupables d'être un peu heureuse après cela, savoir que je ne serai pas toute seule m'avais réellement réconforté bien que je sache que mes parents seraient toujours là, comme m'avait un jour expliqué ma mère _" Même si un jour ton papa et moi nous mourront, dans très longtemps je l'espère, nous serrons toujours là " m'_avait-elle dit en me touchant l'emplacemment du coeur. Une larme roula sur ma joue, une larme de joie et cette larme en roulant se refracta dans le bureau du directeur en un magnifique arc-en ciel après s'être répercutée sur les differents objets du bureau.

Alors c'est cela qui se passe lorsque je suis heureuse? C'est vraiment magnifique. Loin de moi l'idée de me faire des compliments, de toute façon il n'y a que moi qui les entendrait...Tant pis: Je suis belle quand je suis heureuse. Je me mets à rire, c'est vraiment étrange, je commence à parler toute seule...

Les adultes avaient notés ce phénomène et s'étaient regardés intrigués quant à ce qui venait de se dérouler mais d'un regard Albus leur avaient fait comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard car je ne semblait pas m'être apperçu de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je souriait et c'était le plus important. Hagrid se rendant compte que le temps s'était bien écoulé depuis son arrivée avec moi dans les bras dans le bureau du directeur déclara en s'eclipsant: - _" Je suis désolé mais Firenze m'attend pour le sapin, à plus tard professeurs, à plus tard Elwing. ". _Devant mon regard interrogateur car j'aurai bien aimé qu'Hagrid reste plus longtemps Albus m'expliqua que le garde chasse venait de nous quitter pour rendre visite au centaures afin obtenir le droit d'entrer sur leurs terres pour que Poudlard ait une année de plus un magnifique sapin de Noël que le professeur de sortilège se ferait une joie de décorer avec ses élèves les plus doués et que je pourrais si je le demandais à Hagrid aller le chercher avec lui dans la forêt interdite une fois que ce dernier aurait choisit le sapin idéal. Mon Passé en un petit cris de joie exprima son aquiescemment à cette proposition. Albus et Minerva étaient heureux et triste à la fois, en effet voir que je semblais avoir presque acceptée la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et que je me sentais en sécurité ici à Poudlard était formidable mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient organiser une cérémonie funéraire pour mes parents. Albus avait fait envoyer des hiboux pendant notre discussion quérrir des médicomages de Ste Mangouste et d'autres sorciers entre temps pour que ces derniers aillent récupérer ce qu'il était possible de récupérer chez les Boréalis ainsi que les corps torturés des deux Aurors pour permettre leur inhummation prochaine. C'était moi qui choisirai le moment où je serai prête à leur dire adieu pour de bon, il savait que je serais forte mais perdre un proche est toujours difficile et perdre ses deux parents alors que l'on n'est qu'un enfant est encore plus dur.

-"_Elwing..._commenca le directeur, _je sais que cela fait beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps mais..._

_- Le matin du 24 décembre, à la maison_, le coupais-je en me mordillant la lêvre de peur d'avoir été très impolie ,_on avait toujours l'habitude de se lever tôt ce jour là pour aller se balader, profiter de la neige et du paysage en attendant le Bon gros Elfe et la nuit des étoiles... Je pense qu'ils auraient appréciés que ce soit ce jour là. "_

_E_n ces temps troublés je savais que peu de personne viendrait, j'avais aussi appris par Dumbledrore que les plus proches amis de ses parents faisaient partis d'un Ordre et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se montrer.

J'habitais avant l'arrivée de Voldemort dans un petit village mi-sorcier mi-moldus du nom de Painswick, c'est là que

mes deux parents sont enterrés, ils avaient toujours aimé ce petit village, ses maisons en pierre, son vieux Pub, l'odeur des sous bois près de leur maison, les collines enneigées un jour de décembre, la rosée qui recouvrait le paysage au premières lueurs de l'aube … C'est là que mes parents avaient été les plus heureux, c'est là qu'ils reposent desormais.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ma décision lui semblait réfléchie: _- "Elwing... _débuta la professeur de métamorphose , elle voulait que je me change un peu les idées car bien que forte je restais encore jeune et l'athmosphère risquait de devenir pesant, _que dirais-tu que je te fasse visiter l'école ? Je te montrerais même ce que j'apprend à mes élèves "_ continua-t-elle en souriant pour libérer le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, cela laisserait le temps en plus à Albus de prévenir les autres professeurs qu'une élève allait habiter le château. Elle lança un regard entendu au directeur.

- _" Oui! Est-ce qu'il y a des passages secrets ou des trésors câchés? Et est-ce que tu peut faire apparaître des fleurs ou des oiseaux comme maman avec ta baguette?"_ demandais-je avec enthousiasme en me précipitant vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore pour sortir.

Minerva me souris en retour, je sais qu'elle est ravie de pouvoir jouer la grand-mère de substitution. J'espère qu'elle s'en est sortis . Minerva, je crois que si j'avais eu la chance de vieillir j'aurais aimé lui ressembler.

/J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitiez pas à laisser une review ! :)/


	4. Chapter 3

Mes premiers jours à Poudlard sont riches de découvertes mais mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars et de masques d'argent. Mais Minerva à toujours été là .

Le directeur de Poudlard avait réunis les professeurs présent cette même journée et leur appris mon arrivée et le fait que j'allais habiter dans l'école. J'étais encore trop jeune pour rentrer en première année et possèder une baguette mais les professeurs dont la matière n'en exigeaient pas l'utilisation s'étaient proposés pour me donner quelques cours en fonction de leur emplois du temps. La jeune fille que j'étais, désormais petite fille de Minerva et Albus n'allait pas perdre son temps en attendant de rentrer en première année : je commençerai donc à apprendre le vol sur balai avec le professeur Bibine, Hagrid serait enchanté, quand il serait mis au courant, de m'enseigner quelques rudiments aux soins des créatures magiques, le professeur Chourave m' apprendrai queques notions de Botanique, Aurora Sinistra m'initierai à l'Astronmie un soir par semaine, je n'avais que huit ans et se coucher après minuit un soir par semaine serait amplement suffisant. Le professeur Slughorn, lui, ayant autre chose à faire que de s'occcuper d'une enfant qui risquerait de renverser toutes ses potions refusa de me prendre avec lui.

Albus quant à lui me montrerai comment se servir de sa magie sans baguette, vérifierai si j'étais toujours capable de transplanner et il m'apprendrait les quelques langues qu'il connaisait comme celle des êtres de l'eau ou l'ancien elfique.

Quand on rentra de la visite de Poudlard, "mes huit ans " étaient un peu surexcitée. Minerva m'avait montré toute l'école et particulièrement les escaliers qui bougent, les différents salles communes, la grande salle et son plafond enchanté, les cuisines gérées par les elfes de maison, le terrain de quidditch. Elle m'avait même expliqué qu'il existait une salle qui apparaissait par moment et qui contenait ce dont on avait réellement besoin et surtout la professeur de métamorphose m'avait fait découvrir son talent d'animagus. Albus me présenta aux professeurs présents m'expliquant comment se déroulerait le reste de l'année et ce que ferais.

Je suis heureuse dans ce souvenir, je ressens en ce moment même une sorte de chaleur bienveillante m'envahir. Tiens je suis même entourée d'un halo argenté, cela doit être comme dans mon souvenir précedent. Les professeurs se questionnent tous du regard, Je sais qu'Albus allait être obligé de brider cette particularité pour éviter que je n'attire trop l'attention comme maintenant. Seul Slughorn semble curieux, sans doute regrette-t'il d'avoir dit non à la proposition du directeur, il vient de perdre une chance de posséder une nouvelle venue dans son Club. Tant mieux, j'ai toujours détesté ce type de chose.

Seule Minerva n'avait pas encore idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien m'enseigner, car la métamorphose nécessitait une baguette mais cette préoccupation disparu bien vite quand je m'adressa à elle :

- _"Professeur MacGonagall ? Est-ce que... _commençais-je

_- Minerva... Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, _me coupa la professeur de métamorphose

_- Euh.. oui d'accord .. Minerva je sais que je vais apprendre beaucoup de chose ici et ça me plaît vraiment , je ..merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, _dis-je en regardant les autres professeurs présents_, Mais il y a quelque chose qui me plairait beaucoup, ce que tu m'as montré toute à l'heure..._" Je n'avais pas encore finis ma phrase que Minerva avait compris.

Je sais très bien qu'à ce moment là Minerva pensa "elle risque d'être déçue car pouvoir maitriser ce type de transformation à seulement huit ans est quasiment impossible" . Elle ne s'est pas trompée, je n'ai pas réussis à me transformer avant mes quatorze ans. Mais ça c'est un autre souvenir.

Dumbledore la coupa dans ses pensées: _"Je crois que nous rediscuterons de cela avec le professeur MacGonagall plus tard Elwing , ce que tu souhaites faire est très difficle et presque impossible pour une enfant de ton âge mais tu auras évidemment le droit d'essayer mais pas seule, je ne voudrais pas que tu risques de te retrouver couverte de poils ou de plumes à vie." _déclara le directeur en souriant, j'étais curieuse cela se voyait, malgrès mon regard gris devenu insondable on pouvait encore y distinguer certaines fois des éclairs, fugaces, mais existant de joie, curiosité et enthousiame. J'apprendrais vite et Albus me voyait déjà comme une future sorcière impressionnante, quand je posséderai ma propre baguette bien sûr, car mes qualités resteraient limitées pour le moment. La jeune fille que j'étais paressait de toutes évidences plutôt réfléchie, il ne doutait pas que je ferai bon usages de mes futurs pouvoirs.

Après cette discussion, les professeurs repartis, Albus et Minerva m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à une porte en bois avec des runes gravée dessus, pas loin des appartements de la professeur de métamorphose, je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas remarquée durant ma visite. Albus ouvrit la porte me permettant de pénetrer dans ce qui serait ma chambre avant d'être répartie dans une des quatres maisons lors de sa première année.

C'était en réalité un petit appartement, attenant à celui de Minerva et qui donnait directement grâce à un passage secret à la tour où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, évidemment un sort avait été mis en place pour que je sache quand il ne fallait pas le déranger. Cet apartement était plutôt modeste mais bien assez grand pour possèder une bibliothèque avec une multitude de livre aux noms plus longs et compliqués que les autres, un petit salon avec une table basse en bois sculpté et deux jolie fauteils en cuir rouge qui ne demandaient qu'à ce que l'on s'asseye dessus, il était doté aussi d'une salle de bain avec des vitraux dans lesquels la lumière se reflétait faisant danser les nymphes qui y étaient peintes. De plus l'appartement avait été meublé avec ce que les sorciers qui avait vidé notre maison avaient jugé necessaire de m'envoyer. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient voulus que je possède une intimité et que je devienne rapidement autonome ne pouvant s'occuper de moi toute la journée à cause des cours.

Je considère cette suite de pièce comme ma maison, j'y ai passé de meirveilleuses années autant petite fille qu'adulte lorsque j'ai enseigné à Poudlard. Je caresse les meubles, le fauteil en cuir avec mes doigts invisibles. Je crois que mon coeur se serrait si il battait encore.

Quand j'eu finis de faire le tour sa chambre poussant quelques petit cris de joie en découvrant les nouvelles pièces et en m'aperçevant que les affaires qui venaient de chez moi étaient pratiquement toutes intactes. Mon Passé promène sa main sur la commode qui avait été autrefois dans notre première chambre, se souvenant de l'odeur de notre ancienne maison où flottaient celles de mes parents, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, cela faisait quand même mal, tout était arrivé tellement vite, _" je n'ais même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir" _pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle se mit à parler à voix haute, oubliant que Albus et Minerva étaient juste à côté: _" Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partis? Je sais que vous êtes mort mais vous auriez pu rester encore un peu, comme des fantômes! J'ai que huit ans ! Je suis pas forte comme je sais que vous voudriez que je le soit en ce moment! Papa,tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerai voir un de tes match de quidditch préféré pour mon anniversaire, maintenant je ne le verrai jamais avec toi ! Je ne fêterai plus jamais mon anniversaire avec vous, j'en ai tellement à fêter encore et vous aussi vous aviez le temps. Et Maman qui me racontera des histoires le soir ? Et me portera jusque dans mon lit en m'embrassant ? Je suis qu'une enfant ! Vous n'auriez pas du partir si tôt c'est injuste! On a pas le droit de retirer ses parents à un enfant! Je hais ceux qui vous ont fait ça ! _"S'écria-t'elle, s'étouffant presque dans ses sanglots, les deux adultes qui avait attendu dans le petit salon se regardaient, gênés et triste de voir que contrairement à ce que je leur montrais depuis quelque heures je étais quand même réellement ébranlée face à la disparition affreuse de mes parents. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? _"Seul le temps aiderait à panser ces blessures, oui le temps et l'amour"_ dit Minerva.

Elle a raison. J'ai eu mal, longtemps puis un jour la douleur à disparue. Elle a toujours eu raison.

Albus se dirigea vers ma chambre et s'assit à côté de moi. _" Un bonbon au citron ?" , _m_e _demanda-t-il en m'en tendant un, j'hocha la tête:

- _" Merci , _dis-je en reniflant, _c'est bête hein ?_

- _Qu'est-ce qui est bête jeune fille ?_ me demanda gentiment le directeur de Poudlard .

- _Je pensais que si j'étais forte, papa et maman seraient encore plus fiers de moi mais c'est difficile, tout ce que je voulais faire avec eux maintenant je devrais le faire toute seule, sans eux, je pourrais plus m'endormir pendant que maman me raconte une histoire, rigoler quand papa se déguisait pour me faire peur, ils ne pourront plus me prendre dans leurs bras, me porter jusque dans mon lit... Je sais qu'ils sont morts mais qu'il sont toujours avec moi quand même. J'ai peur de les oublier en grandissant, de ne plus penser à eux, d'oublier leur visage ou le son de leur voix et qu'ils en soient fâchés _continuais-je

- _Non tu ne les oublieras jamais car dans tout ce que tu feras il y aura toujours quelque chose qui te les rappelera, tu es forte Elwing mais tu as le droit de pleurer, tu n'as que huit ans et tes parents ne t'en auraient jamais voulus. On ne te demande pas d'être une adulte, tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi et puis nous serons là pour toi. On te protégera, on t'aidera, on t'aimera, on te grondera quand tu fera des bétises, comme des grands-parents , _ajouta Minerva qui venait de nous rejoindre. Je lève les yeux vers la directrice adjointe:

_- Je n'ai jamais connu mes grand-parents mais... je veux bien que vous soyez les miens même si c'est un peu pour de faux... Merci, vraiment,_ répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes .

_- Tu vois ce bonbons Elwing ?_ dit Albus en me regardant, _Je vais te révéler quelque chose que personne ne sait, même Minerva l'ignore. Ce bonbon était le préféré de ma soeur." _Minerva écarquilla de grands yeux suite à la révélation de son vieil ami sur ses fameux bonbons qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, c'était donc pour cela...

La reaction de Minerva me fait sourire, j'ai toujours su que mes grand-parents étaient très proches, c'est fascinant de savoir qu'après tant d'années Albus est toujours capable de la surprendre.

_"- Pourquoi "était" ?_ demandais-je timidement regrettant déjà ma question quand je vis le visage du directeur se plisser comme si le poids de toutes ses années de vie l'avait rattrapé d'un coup. Il avait prononcé _"était"_ de la même façon que la petite voix dans ma tête avait dit _"connaissais"_ pour mes parents mais avant que je ne puisse m'excuser Albus continua:

- _Parce que vois-tu j'ai fais des bétises quand j'étais plus jeune et ma plus grosse a coûté la vie de ma soeur Arianna, ma petite soeur que j'aimais, même si je ne lui montrais pas assez. Et je me sens toujours coupable après toute ces années, si j'avais été moins orgeuilleux, elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui, d_es larmes apparaissaient sur les bords de ses yeux gris et fatigués, il reprit son histoire: _Tu vois en mangeant ces bonbons, je pense à elle, à la grimace qu'elle faisait en le mettant dans sa bouche la première fois puis le petit sourire qu'elle avait après l'avoir finis parce qu'elle aimait bien ce bonbon en réalité même si au début le goût ne lui plaisait pas car elle trouva cela trop acide . Elle réagissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle en mangeait un,_ déclara Albus en essuyant une larme qui venait de surgir au coin de son oeil droit puis il continua, _Mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle pleurant, non j'essaye de me souvenir d'elle quand elle était heureuse et être heureux moi aussi c'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas l'oublier. Alors tu comprends que tu n'oublieras jamais tes parents maintenant ? "._

Mon Passé et Mon présent pleurent, la jeune Elwing de soulagement et de compassion, moi de tristesse , j'ai toujours trouvé la mort d'Arianna injuste.

Je me réfugie dans sa longue barbe blanche, enfouissant sa tête jusqu'à son torse. Minerva nous regarde, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Puis je me redresse, j'essuie mes dernières larmes: _" Merci beaucoup pour tout ça, je_ déclare en désignant ma chambre, mon petit appartement, _pour vouloir de moi ici mais ...Est-ce que je peux manger parce que j'ai un peu faim ?" M_on ventre grogna d'approbation ce qui fit rire les deux adultes qui m'entrainèrent dans le salon puis appellèrent les elfes de maison pour que ces derniers leur préparent quelque chose à manger. Ils n'avaient pas mangés non plus et le repas fût le bienvenu.

Je crois que j'ai des gènes Weasley, Ron et moi sommes dôté du même ventre .

Il fait déjà nuit quand nous finissont de dîner et je me suis endormie dans un des fauteils après avoir pris une potion de Sommeil sans-rêves, j'avait été suffisamment secouée pour la journée, ce n'était pas la peine que cela continu durant la nuit. Les deux adultes quittèrent mes appartements après m'avoir couchée et bordée . A peine avaient-ils refermés la porte que deux silouhettes translucides et silencieuses s'avancèrent vers l'enfant. Un homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus, souriant avec bienveillance tient la main d'une jeune femme au longs cheveux châtains, souriante elle aussi qui s'assis près de mon corps endormis et me caressa les cheveux. La petite fille que j'étais brilla dans son sommeil, je n'étais pas censée pouvoir rêver mais...Qui a dit que les potions étaient infaillibles ? Surtout pour un rêve comme celui là.

_"Nous serons toujours là ma petite étoile, à jamais " _disent-il en me regardant. Ce n'est pas mes huit ans à qui ils s'adressent non, c'est vraiment à moi, Elwing vingt-cinq ans . Ils s'approchent, m'entourent, je crois que je peux les toucher, je sens leur peau contre la les sens m'embrasser, me serrer dans leur bras. Ils n'ont pas changés. C'est peut-être pas si nul que ça de mourir finalement. A très vite Papa-Maman.

/J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitiez pas à laisser une review ! :)/


End file.
